fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Stellara Nocte/Job Wall
---- This here is the Job Board for all members of Stellara Nocte to take, provided that they meet the requirements to do so. Most of the jobs posted onto the Job Wall will be by the Guild Master or his Advisor, but other people can post jobs on here too if the latter approves of such tasks. When a guild member takes a job from the job wall, they are required to seek permission from either the Guild Master or his Advisor to take the job so that they may both record the information and report as well as check if the mage is eligible to take the job, after having heard an incident of some mages having taken an S-Class job without permission from another guild. If a job has been 'stolen' (Oh yes, I'm definitely using that word.), then the Guild Master will be sure to turn up himself and apprehend the offending mages himself, leaving the job still open for completion and a suspension of two months where the mages will be banned from taking any kinds of jobs from the job wall as well as participating in guild events until their period of suspension is up. With some more bounties popping up, the Guild Master himself has allowed the bounties of infamous criminals up onto the Job Wall of Stellara Nocte, where mages of the guild can both show off their powerful skill as a mage and earn stacks of jewels, but be warned as many will see you as a bounty hunter than a mage when taking these special tasks even though the Guild Master doesn't really see it as that. In the eyes of the Guild Master, a legal mage is just doing their job by working under the authorisation of the Magic Council and protecting the world from many of these illegal operators whose powers can threaten the very being of the world. Even though the rewards are just the same, the Guild Master has even added a unqiue reward to mages of Stellara Nocte who take up the job, either the reserved chance to become an S-Class Mage or an increase in the amount of pay, which only can be acquired if the mage does a specific task during the operation which the Guild Master wants. These can be to apprehend and not kill the target, to cast a specific spell during the fight or to approach the target in some manner like sneaking or up front and personal. E Class Jobs The E Class Jobs are some of the EASIEST jobs that a mage of the guild can apply for, as they operate at such an easy level though only pay such a small ampunt, which is perfect for new mages to the guild. The Guild Master expects all whoever take these kinds of jobs to complete it with ease without failure, as like said before are the EASIEST jobs to complete. As such, these jobs do not warrant funding from the guild for transportation. Drinking Competition *'Requirements': A mage (Any mage can enter just don't tell them your age - GM). *'Location':Onibus Town *'Type of Mission': Participation *'Description': There seems to be a drinking competition over at Onibus Town, you know, the place where Koma Inu is stationed? Well, the local bar there is holding a drinking competition that happens every year and is inviting all mages from around Fiore to take part, so since we're a mage guild, and we're in Fiore, I think it'd be fun to send one of yous over to the bar to take part. Just hop onto the train heading for Onibus Town and go to this address, just say you are of legal age and they'll let anyone in! Trust me on this yeah, when I participated once I saw a kid as young as ten even take part in the competition, so the security over there isn't very bright. Make Stellara Nocte proud and win us the golden glass! *'Reward': Golden Beer Glass Trophy + 100,000 Jewels (A tip from the GM). *'Requester': Gai Diyos *'Progress': Missing Glasses *'Requirements': Any mage who has eyes. *'Location':Oshibana Town *'Type of Mission': Find *'Description': Ok, I swear to the gods, can somebody go and help that old bat of a lady find her glasses! She's been pestering me every day for the past two weeks and I'm this close to actually knocking her out. She's been saying that she has lost her spectacles somewhere in the house, inside the kitchen but being the blind hag she is, isn't able to see the glasses for herself. Just to put this misery to an end, I'll need one of you guys to do the job for me please, I've got better things to do than help old ladies find their glasses. Just go and find the house for Margaret Rivers, she lives around the centre of Oshibana Town and is somehow related to the Mayor, so if you do good you might get us on the mayor's good side! *'Reward': 10,000 Jewels (What, you were expecting more? We're talking about finding glasses yeah). *'Requester': Gai Diyos *'Progress': Moving Houses * Requirements: Three strong mage * Location: Oshibana Town * Type of Mission: Transportation * Description: My family and I will be moving houses soon, but we need three strong lads from your guild who could help us carry all these boxes and furniture over to our new accommodation. Oshibana's lifting vans are way too expensive for us, and would most likely create a lot of unnecessary commotion, so hiring you is probably for the best. We've attached to this leaflet a copy of our address and contact details. Please come into contact with us once three of your strongest mages have commit themselves to helping us with this hefty task. * Reward: 60,000 Jewels * Requester: Susan Barnes * Progress: D Class Jobs TBA C Class Jobs TBA B Class Jobs TBA A Class Jobs A Class Jobs are the highest levelled jobs that a normal mage like yourself can take from the Job Wall, as S-Class Jobs and higher levelled ones lie beyond this point. Though they are not S-Class, they are still very goddamn hard as the pay is very good but the targets and things that these job require you to do are not so easy, so your going to be actually working for your money now. I expect you mages to definitely take these high levelled classed jobs as these are the highest jobs most of you will be able to take without getting declined from yours truly. Vulcan Infestation *'Requirements': Two or more mages approved by guildmaster. *'Location': Town south of Oshibana Town *'Type of Mission': Exterminate *'Description': Alright people, so the town just south of us has recently been invaded and taken over by Vulcans. So what I need two or more of you to do is to handle this situation by through any means, get rid of this Vulcan infestation problem as the former residents of that town want their home back. I'm going to have to say you'll need to walk this one, as the number of Vulcans there are in the city, it's better to stay quiet so that the Vulcans don't know what hit them! So if I see you leaving in a magic vechile of some sort then I wish you luck because those forest Vulcans really do pack a punch. *'Reward': 10,000,000 Jewels *'Requester': Gai Diyos *'Progress': S Class Jobs TBA SS Class Jobs TBA Bounties Ketsuki Hayato Requirements: A confident mage approved by the Guild Master or a group of mages. Location: No specific location. (We don't have information on their whereabouts.) Type of Mission: Bounty Description: Alright lads, the bounty for the dangerous fugitive Ketsuki Hayato is up but I'm sure that some of you guys are fully capable of taking him head on, However there are some things you need to know about Mr. Hayato before you run out into the world and look for him. I personally don't know the man, but according to the rumours that have been going around the in the community (Yes, Hayato has earned himself a reputation.) I hear that the mans not very keen on getting captured yeah? But those are just rumours, but to be frank who honestly wants to get captured and executed? So the rumours must be true. Many of his crimes include: *Possession of abilities dangerous to those around him. *Annihilation of an entire village, resulting in the murder of over 100+ civilians. *Murder of a squadron of Rune Knights *Stealing sensitive information belonging to the Magic Council. *Varying counts of murder of several guild wizards around Earth Land. *The assassination of Prince Cream of Veronica. Now, as your caring Guild Master I'll only allow those who I see fit to fight the man himself, because I don't feel like I want to be bothered by news of my mages having been killed yeah? So I want to send mages who I know will come back alive from the whole ordeal. For an added bonus to the reward of this bounty, the operating mage/s will have to apprehend and bring Ketsuki Hayato back ALIVE to the Guild Hall where we will make the repercussions to keeping the wanted man restrained for his deportation to the country of Veronica where he will be executed for his dastardly crime. I'll be real interested to how they'll execute the poor lad. Reward: 550,000,000 Jewels (Reservation for a place in the S-Class Trials or increased pay). Requester: Gai Diyos + Government Progress: Escanor Nozaki Requirements: A confident mage approved by the Guild Master or a group of mages. Location: No specific location. (We don't have information on their whereabouts.) Type of Mission: Bounty Description: Not going to lie, Nozaki might just be one of the sneakiest and most clever bastards I know, mostly because the man likes to lurk within the shadows and attack his targets unexpectedly, which when you however finally choose to take this job just keep in mind that you will temporarily be (or just be) on his hit list when you go to find him. This whole situation will be a hunter vs. hunter fight so I want some of the best to handle this lad for reasons that have already been explained. I'll admit myself, even the guy gives me chills down my spine every time I see that clown face of his. Some of the stuff that he has been recorded for being guilty to is: *Mass murder. *Assassination of political figures. *The killing of various S-Class wizards and several Guild Masters. Oh my, you see that? Various S-Class wizards and several Guild Masters, so yeah, Nozaki isn't someone you can just fuck around with you know. If this man has been responsible for killing various S-Class wizards, the mages that are considered some of the strongest in their guild and even the GUILD MASTERS, I want to send some of the best from our guild just to stick it to him and tell him that you lads will be the last wizards he will ever face off against cause you know why? Because I want you to bring that man back to the guild hall ALIVE where I will personally drag him to the Magic Council's dungeons just so I can be sure that I can farewell the last goodbye before that criminal rots in the jail cells. For an added bonus mates, lets send a user of Stealth magic to him or a user that can produce heavy amounts of light to wipe out the shadows that he hides in, and remember you guys can go in groups to deal with the situation and if you do complete the bonus then the whole group benefits. Reward: 510,000,000 Jewels (Reservation for a place in the S-Class Trials or increased pay). Requester: Gai Diyos + Government Taken by: Kaiser Agezuki + Taikuri Hogi Progress: Drabaki Requirements: A confident mage approved by the Guild Master or a group of mages. (Also one that isn't grumpy because the guy feeds off negative energy, and darkness...) Location: No specific location. (We don't have information on their whereabouts.) Type of Mission: Bounty Description: OH BOY, don't I have a bounty for you guys, because I'm putting up this bounty for a GODDAMN DARK GOD SLAYER, my biggest piece of advice for you guys if you ever decide to take on this champ of a bounty is to NOT get pissed off because the man feeds off your negative energy, because he's a Dark God Slayer. The man is nearly as old as Uepon, and even participated in that War of Ragnarok, you know that war where humans rebelled against gods and some stuff? I honestly don't know because that stuff was way back in the past and I think it's bad luck to think of humans beating gods. Here's some of the crimes that Drabaki has done: *Serial murder of over a 500 victims. *Wielding of a forbidden Black Arts. I know, not really a lot of crimes there given, BUT I THINK THAT 500 PEOPLE WOULD COST WAY MORE THAN A MEASLY 450,000,000! That's a lot of people in my opinion yeah? And the fact that your fighting a Dark God Slayer just makes the whole situation better, because one your fighting a serial killer, who has killed more people than I know and also wields a Lost Magic that is Forbidden by the Magic Council! Alright, here's what I want you to do for your bonus reward ok? I want you (whoever is going to hunt down Drabaki), to stay calm and don't bother using any sort of Darkness Magic, Shadow Magic, etc etc. because that is useless against the man himself, so I'll send someone who is able to be the calmest lad I know as well as use some sort of powerful magic that he won't just eat up immediately without think you get me? Also I'll want you to sneak attack him, makes the whole confrontation a little more interesting. I want him ALIVE so we can throw him right into the cells of the Magic Council's dungeon where he will have the time to think about the five hundred people that he killed. Reward: 450,000,000 Jewels (Reservation for a place in the S-Class Trials or increased pay). Requester: Gai Diyos + Government Progress: Chesed Audric Requirements: Lets be honest here, I should probably just send the whole guild. Location: No specific location. (We don't have information on their whereabouts. And I would rather not know either.) Type of Mission: Bounty Description: So, it's finally come to this huh? I'm actually risking you guys to go out, and hunt down, bloody Chesed Audric, there's honestly no words needed to describe the famed killer in my opinion. Labelled as an S-Class Bounty, the man's crimes are already something worth applauding as not even I could imagine myself doing that if I was as evil as him. If I'm going to be full honest with you, I advise NOT even trying this kind of suicide mission as I fear and doubt that if you even try take this mission, you won't return to the embracing arms of your fellow guild members, so as your caring Guild Master, please do not try this stunt. Though if you don't quite like me and are crazy enough to try this mission, there's nothing stopping you from doing so, as I'll just say that I've tried. If thr price isn't enough to already show how goddamn dangerous he is that devilish face should just be enough to want you to back away slowly. His infamous crimes include: *Mass murder. *Murdering 2 Wizard Saints. *Raiding and killing every employee in the Magic Council's headquarters. *Directly responsible for the Grand Magic Games X791 tournament massacre, winning the tournament single-handedly by killing all of the participants. *Crimes against humanity. *Possessing magic that threatens the safety of mankind. *Being the son of notorious criminal Diego Audric. Please tell me that was enought to make you want to quit, because his achievement of having killed two Wizard Saints and the raiding and killing every employee in the Magic Council's Headquarters to me already sounds like something I'm not crazy enough to try. Let alone having "Directly responsible for the Grand Magic Games X791 tournament massacre, winning the tournament single-handedly by killing all of the participants." was already enough information to begin with. Now in truth, the original bounty document doesn't say what should happen to Chesed Audric if you encounter him, so here's what I'll give you, I want him either DEAD or barely ALIVE, but I'm leaning more to the DEAD side. The bonus rewards are part of the reward for this one already, because of how hard this fighter must be, I'm handing in both the reserved S-Class nomination and the extra pay even though the reward itself is 3,000,000,000 Jewels. No particular way I want you to do this either, please go all out on him. Reward: 3,000,000,000 Jewels + Reservation for a place in the S-Class Trials AND increased pay. Requester: Gai Diyos + Government Progress: Trivia *If your character has a bounty and you would like to add it to the Bounties list here, feel free to ask. However, if we do add your character, you must be willing to RP with any user who challenge you to a battle.